eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1415 (25 February 1997)
Synopsis: Kathy and Phil arrange a party for their anniversary, and Kathy suggests no alcohol at all. She asks Ian to cater, and Ian insists he'll do it free. Phil apologizes to Grant again about his behavior when he was alcoholic and accusations about Kathy. Grant says it's OK and asks if he can bring Lorraine to the party. Phil jokes as long as she doesn't bring Joe. Grant doesn't laugh and he apologizes and says it must be difficult with Lorraine having a son like that. Phil asks what Grant is going to do about Tiffany, and what if the baby is his - will he be so keen on Lorraine then? Grant says yes, it's serious, and Phil says OK. Peggy tries to get someone to stay at the Vic, but Grant asks if George is going, and as he is Grant says Lorraine can come too. Peggy is displeased. Robbie has his interview, and Barry catches Huw and Lenny in the Vic, so reminds them they are on duty in case a fare comes and he hopes they aren't drinking alcohol. Peggy snaps at Lorraine to serve them, and they ask for soft drinks, looking annoyed. Barry and Pat interview Robbie, who because of his pizza round has a very good working knowledge of the roads in the area, one-way systems, etc, and he turns out to be an excellent choice for the job. Later he comes across Sonia busking and says he'll tell Carol. Sonia begs him not to and he says he'll keep quiet in return for half the takings...and for the rest of her time as well. She says that's not fair, and Robbie says " fair's fair, remember Bonfire Night". Martin is still being naughty, and Pauline is getting annoyed with him. She's also upset and worried when he doesn't come home on time that evening. Michael sees Carol in the launderette and asks how it went with her romantic dinner with Alan. She says not very well, and he invites her out for a drink that evening. She agrees reluctantly, saying she's really fed up at the moment, so not good company. Alistair goes to the café again looking for Frankie, and when she's not there he ignores Sarah and won't stay and chat with her. She sits down next to Ricky and chats about his wedding, and he says he'll see if he can get her an invite, and isn't she going out with Joe. She says she doesn't have time for her religious group, but she does like him a lot. Lorraine looks for a new job in the paper and Grant asks her why. She says she used to have a good job in "sales" and it's better paid than bar work. Peggy corners Grant and asks him what he's going to do about Tiffany, and says he's taking his marriage vows too lightly. She snaps viciously at Joe, and Lorraine tells Grant that he will have to tell her not to do that because Joe can't take it. Ricky is working late into the night on the stolen cars and there's a knock on the door, which turns out to be an invasion by the police. They say they have a warrant and would like to ask him some questions - especially since the car he is currently working on seems to have number plates which don't match the window etching and the VIN has been tampered with. Ricky is arrested and taken to the station. Cast: *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson' ''- ''Howard Antony *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Robbie Jackson' '' - ''Dean Gaffney *[[Pauline Fowler|'Pauline Fowler' ]]'' - ''Wendy Richard *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Ian Beale' '' - ''Adam Woodyatt *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Ted Hills - Brian Croucher' *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Craig - Daniel Scott-Croxford' *'Stuart - Lee Turnbull' *'DI Hamilton' - Ian Burfield Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes